God's only child
by Lucrecia LeVrai
Summary: Summarizing would just spoil this story, I can only say it's a twisted version of the FF7 ending. Just read it, it's not that long. Starring: Cloud, Aeris and of course my favourite one: Sephiroth!


"God's only child."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer (writing those is a pure stupidity to me but since everyone else does it, I guess I have no choice): I do not own any of the Squaresoft characters. (Oh, I must have really surprised you, eh?) Anyway, back to the point... Those characters belong to their respective owners... What else? Oh yes: just don't sue me.  
  
Author's notes (long as usual, unfortunately): For those who haven't read my first fic I'd like to repeat my previous statement, which happens to be pretty important: I am not English neither American. Not even Australian... Though I can read and speak English quite fluently, I'm still not so sure about writing. And that's exactly why I'm creating those stories (apart from my obsession with Final Fantasy, of course!). I hope to pick up some language while having fun. Anyway, I just want you to remember that my English is hardly perfect. Generally the style of this particular fic is quite simple, I think, mostly to avoid some nasty language mistakes. I didn't also want to get stuck in any complicated constructions or idioms, so I almost didn't use the dictionary as well.  
  
The story itself is also very strange... Well, I guess anything written at three o'clock in the middle of the night would be... Just read it and find out. And it's not just another Aeris/Cloud fic, although it starts like one.  
  
Keep in mind that I'd love to read your critical comments! E-mail me! Review! Please!  
  
However, there's also one small thing that bothers me a little... I sincerely don't know whether people strongly believing in God would be offended by this story. I think the fic's OK, since I do not make fun of God or mock him in any sort, not at all! Only... the general idea of the story might be a little disturbing. Remember, it's just a fic. (And maybe warning you it's just me being oversensitive.)  
  
Anyway, you have been warned. Now it's time for you to read...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A final blast of green light and the Meteor was nothing but a horrifying memory. With a deafening roar the Lifestream returned to the Planet which meant the world was safe once again.  
  
Aeris sighted, being exhausted and completely out of breath. Frowning in concern, Cloud took a step forward. Aeris turned to him and her eyes focussed for a moment. She smiled gently, the way she always used to smile. She looked so angelic, so pure...  
  
"Cloud..." she whispered.  
  
And just then she collapsed.  
  
"Aeris!" Cloud screamed "No!"  
  
He wanted to run to her side and take her into his arms. He wanted to assure her that everything was going to be all right. He wanted to tell her how much he had always loved her... he had never actually done it before... and now it was too late.  
  
Aeris was dead.  
  
Moreover, she has already been dead before and for quite a long time, too... since that fateful day Sephiroth took her life. She had only returned today to stop Meteor and save the Planet once and for all. And now she was gone again. Seeing her die right in front of his eyes for a second time made Cloud's eyes water... but he didn't cry, not anymore. He simply didn't have the strength to. Instead, he wanted to hold her in his arms so badly, though he felt like he wouldn't be able to bear the close sight of her fragile, limp body, laying there, motionless, in a pool of emerald mako.  
  
Cloud suddenly felt Tifa's delicate but strong arms around his waist. The dark-haired girl rested her head against the friend's broad back, closing her eyes briefly. She could clearly see Cloud's pain and she felt truly sorry for him. She could also sense his fear... of what? Saying a final goodbye? Admitting that something was over?  
  
Forever... Tifa sighted. Aeris had been a great friend. Nevertheless, they couldn't just spend their whole lives in sorrow... they have just saved the world. Yet... she still regretted Aeris' death.  
  
"Go to her." she said quietly.  
  
Cloud seemed to be thinking about Tifa's words. Nobody spoke, all of the Avalanche members just stood there quietly. The inner slope of the Northern Crater remained silent as well. Finally, Cloud nodded.  
  
"This may be my last farewell, after all." he said.  
  
"Yeah, so better do it, man." Cid agreed.  
  
"I guess we should leave him now for a while." Nanaki suggested, serious and wise as ever.  
  
Nodding in understanding, Vincent turned to leave but he didn't even manage to take a single step forward. Without any warning the ground trembled. Vincent spun around and instantly had to raise his cape in order to shield his sensitive eyes from the brilliant light that suddenly filled the whole sky. He heard Yuffie scream in surprise. The light made them all blind for a few seconds and then suddenly disappeared.  
  
Finally, Cloud decided to open his eyes. And he gasped.  
  
There was an angel standing in front of them.  
  
He was tall, with dark hair and golden eyes. Besides, he was not alone. A few others stood next to him; they wore simple, though colorful clothes. And yes, they were all beautiful.  
  
The golden-eyed angel smiled, raising his hands in a gesture of peace.  
  
"Who... who are you...?" Tifa stammered, finally overcoming her shock and anxiety.  
  
"Do not fear me. My name is Rafael." the angel spoke in a deep, calm voice, radiating with glory and power " I am God's messenger. I have been sent here to assure you that this world is finally safe."  
  
"We already know it, ya know." Barret scratched his head, looking slightly dumbfounded.  
  
The angel appeared a little bit amused but he remained serious.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that but there are still some things that I need to explain. You must realize that God had never left you. You may find some of his decisions unjust but they will all turn up good in the end."  
  
"So... God does really exist..." Cloud managed to say.  
  
The angel paused. He looked at Aeris, laying motionless just a few feet away from him. He sighted deeply, looking truly sorry for a moment. Then he raised his gaze.  
  
"Yes. And he cares about this planet. He even sacrificed his own child for the sake of this world. He let the child suffer because it was the only way to atone for all the sins that the humanity committed. His own child's torment made it possible to finally defeat Satan... at least for another thousand years." Rafael explained, once again looking at Aeris' pale face.  
  
"What do you mean? I still don't understand a thing" Cid asked. The fact that he didn't curse perplexed the others but they guessed it was because of the angels' presence.  
  
"Don't you know the old story from the Scriptures?" Vincent asked and Cid just shook his head. The dark-haired man frowned, suddenly looking down "Well, I always used to believe that all of those stories weren't true..." he admitted, almost expecting the angel to reprimand or punish him in any second. However, Rafael only smiled.  
  
"It is never too late to start believing." he spoke.  
  
"Then I guess we should all start believing now, eh?" Cid asked, lighting another cigarette. He tried to appear calm and composed but his hands were trembling a little bit. "Anyway, I still don't know what story you're talkin' about."  
  
"I think I've read about it." Red admitted "The God's ultimate sacrifice..."  
  
Rafael nodded, still very solemn.  
  
"It all happened a long, long time ago and on a different planet. However, I do not have time to talk about it now, since it is a different story. Yet it has just been repeated, here and now, in this world."  
  
"I can't believe it..." Tifa murmured quietly, shaking her head. Were all those churches, scattered across the land, not only some ancient monuments, as she had always thought? Suddenly she started to wonder. Meanwhile, Rafael continued his story.  
  
"God's only child was born as a human being, though not entirely, to this world. The humans mistreated the child almost instantly after its birth and the Lord let his child suffer. He let his child undergo a horrible torture... both physical and mental. Though child's anguish was not in vain. This sacrifice was necessary in order to defeat Satan."  
  
"The Satan... that would be..." Cloud started. The angel raised his hand and Cloud momentarily fell silent.  
  
"The Satan tempted the child, offering ultimate power and glory in exchange for a complete submission. Although you may not know, the last battle was not the one against the Meteor, it was a silent battle against another mind. And the Evil has been defeated..."  
  
Rafael stopped in the middle of the sentence. Suddenly his golden eyes widened.  
  
Cloud heard a small noise behind him. He turned around almost immediately, as well as the rest of his friends. Yuffie screamed, covering her mouth with her hands. Cloud gasped again.  
  
In front of his eyes Sephiroth collapsed to the ground  
  
The once great warrior looked terrible now. His beautiful hair still radiated with silver but it was tangled and soaked with blood. His chest was also covered with crimson, wounded in many places. The man was obviously struggling to draw every breath and he could barely find enough strength to sit. His face was paler than ever and he looked as if he was on the verge of death. Yet he was still alive.  
  
"Is it... all over now...?" he asked very quietly.  
  
"You!" Cloud hissed in a very low tone of voice, momentarily drawing his sword. His blue eyes were glowing with hatred. "You should be dead! Dead! I don't know what you're still doing here but I'll swear I'll kill you now!"  
  
"That's just impossible!" Tifa cried out " I thought we've already defeated him!"  
  
"He does look defeated, you know..." Cait Sith observed quietly, forgetting his cheerful attitude for a moment.  
  
Cloud wanted to rush forward and finish off his enemy once and for all but he suddenly hesitated. Since there was this strange sensation in the air... Cloud shook his head, grasping the handle of the sword tighter. The silence unnerved him. Something was wrong...  
  
Slowly and with a visible effort Sephiroth looked up. Blood was still trickling down his face and his bare chest, making him appear very vulnerable. He tried to stand up but he only stumbled forward, collapsing again.  
  
"My Lord!" unexpectedly one of the angels gave a little yelp and rushed forward. He kneeled down beside Sephiroth and carefully took him into his arms. Sephiroth, though still conscious, just lay there with his eyes closed, breathing in short gasps. The angel holding him closed his eyes as well and started to cast a powerful healing spell.  
  
The look on Cloud's face was somehow not very intelligent at that particular moment. Well, he couldn't be actually blamed for that and actually all of the Avalanche members looked extremely confused, even Vincent didn't manage to keep his emotionless expression.  
  
"What...!?" Cloud yelled as soon as he got his voice back.  
  
"What's goin' on!?" Barret asked loudly.  
  
Still griping his sword, Cloud spun around to see Rafael's reaction but the angel shook his head only. Was he crying? The Avalanche members fell quiet. They could only wait for the further turn of events.  
  
Sephiroth trembled slightly, opening his bright eyes.  
  
"Is it... over...?" he managed to repeat.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Rafael spoke very seriously, though his voice did not remain emotionless "Your promise to the God has been fulfilled."  
  
Sephiroth merely nodded, visibly relieved, then sighted heavily.  
  
"Good." he finally said and closed his eyes again. The angel holding him was still praying in a strange language. A gentle glow surrounded them both, then suddenly vanished.  
  
"B-b-b-but..." Yuffie started. She felt like passing out in any second.  
  
"Why are they helping him...!?" Cid exclaimed.  
  
"I think I already know the answer..." Nanaki whispered to himself "...yet I still find it truly unbelievable..."  
  
Sephiroth looked much better now. His wounds closed up entirely, healing with an astounding speed. The angel helped him to get to his feet. And than he suddenly kneeled again, looking down.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
Sephiroth nodded absently, though he was... smiling? Very slowly he raised a gloved hand to his pale forehead, carelessly whipping the blood away. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts entirely, not noticing the world that surrounded him. Finally, his eyes focused again and he apparently recognized Rafael. A moment later he looked down once more and the sight of his own, bloodstained fingers caused him to wrinkle as a look of deep concern crossed his face. He turned this head and looked at the Avalanche members, especially at Cloud. There was a deep sorrow in his blue-green eyes. And perhaps... compassion? Cloud wasn't so sure...  
  
"I'm sorry... though everything that happened was not entirely my fault... yet... I still..." Sephiroth's voice trailed away and the man shook his head. His lips turned up in a genuine, though very sad smile. Cloud still couldn't get over his shock.  
  
"You mean... you are... you can't be..." he was stammering.  
  
"Yes, He is." Rafael answered "He is God's only child, our Lord's only Son. And now He finally got His memory back, since His task to defeat Evil has ended."  
  
--He's evil! You're lying! That's just impossible!-- Cloud wanted to shout at Rafael but he remained silent, as well as his friends. The angel seemed to be telling the truth. Furthermore, he was an angel, after all! Angels didn't lie! At least they weren't supposed to...  
  
And Sephiroth... he really appeared to be different... somehow. His eyes didn't glow with hatred the way they used to, just a mere hour ago, when they last battled him. The man was calm and composed, his formidable, insane laughter gone. For a moment Cloud though of one more possibility – perhaps it was just another one of the sly killer's tricks. But then again, what would be all those heavenly looking angels doing here?  
  
"It's hard for you to believe, isn't it?" Sephiroth quietly asked him, pulling him out of his train of thought "Well, after all that happened..." he paused for a brief moment "I'm not surprised and I don't actually blame you for your distrust."  
  
Cloud hesitated before he spoke, although he assumed that Sephiroth was reading his thoughts anyway.  
  
"How could I believe you...?" he finally decided to ask. With every passing second the possibility of Sephiroth really being a God seemed to grow more and more real, and Cloud, though still suspicious and full of hatred, certainly didn't want to offend a God. Definitely not a God who could fight and kill like that...  
  
As if reading his thoughts indeed, Sephiroth frowned at the last sentence. Suddenly he looked away.  
  
"I could make you believe." he stated simply "...But I don't want to."  
  
"He is questioning Your words, my Lord." Rafael spoke quietly, the very idea of offending the real Son of God flashed through Cloud's mind again.  
  
"I'm not offended." Sephiroth shook his head. Once again he looked at the blood that covered his hands. He seemed to consider something for a while. A moment later he closed his eyes and in the next second he was clad in a pair of clean, dark trousers and a snow-white shirt. The bloodstains disappeared from his face, leaving his hair clean as well.  
  
Though his appearance didn't really changed much, for the unnaturally pale face and burning eyes remained, Sephiroth looked so different, almost like that angel that kneeled beside him. If it hadn't been for his past experiences, Cloud would have never taken him for a mass-murderer now. There was a soft, white glow surrounding him, creating an eerie aura of peace. Behind Cloud's back, Tifa gasped.  
  
"He must be telling the truth..." Nanaki whispered. Vincent silently nodded, both shocked and speechless.  
  
"Yeah, but what about the killing!? What about the Meteor!?" Barret couldn't stand it any longer, he felt confused, tired and irritated at the same time. For his outburst of anger Nanaki gave him a scolding look.  
  
Sephiroth lifted his gaze from the rocky ground below and looked up to the clear, blue sky, which was finally free of the Meteor's bloodcurdling, reddish glow.  
  
"Jenova planned to destroy this world with the Meteor, moreover, she planned me to do it." he sighted "Being born as a human I had lost all my memories but she knew who I was right from the beginning... Quite ironic, isn't it?" he smiled sadly "Destroying what God has created with the hands of his son... She had used me against my own will and I somehow knew it the whole time..." he frowned, raising one hand to his chin "I guess it was just another form of torment... and, apart from her desire to destroy the Planet, she was simply playing with me, finally taking her vengeance upon God and the humans. She was taking pleasure in all this... especially forcing me to kill for her..." he trailed off and it was obvious that he didn't really want to talk about it anymore, since it caused him pain, too.  
  
"You mean... Jenova... she was the one responsible...?" Cait Sith asked, serious as never.  
  
"Jenova or Satan... the name does not matter." Rafael spoke "Since it is the very same person these both names refer to. The Evil does no longer exist in the form of Jenova, although the consequences of her actions remain present." the angel added.  
  
"She's gone now" Sephiroth nodded "...but the threat still remains. Anyway, don't worry, I assure you that it's definitely not going to emerge in your lifetime... not even yours." he looked at Nanaki.  
  
Cloud shook his head.  
  
"What about all the people that died!?" he asked a little too angrily, causing Rafael to scowl "What about them!?"  
  
Sephiroth simply nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he looked away and noticed Aeris, laying motionless in a pool of mako. He came up to her and frowned slightly, thinking silently for a long while. Absolutely nobody, even Cloud, dared to interrupt him.  
  
"A very brave young woman, indeed..." Sephiroth said sorrowfully "She's too young to be taken from this world, especially being a long-lived Cetra. Besides, I know you truly loved her..." he turned to Cloud "...and you still do." he said, pausing to study the young woman's delicate face. Cloud honestly didn't know what to say in that moment. "She shall live." Sephiroth finally decided and kneeled down beside Aeris, taking her small, already cold hands into his own.  
  
He didn't say anything, he just watched her in silence for a few seconds, but suddenly Aeris started to breathe and the colors slowly began to appear on her face once again. The young woman didn't open her eyes, however, and she was still unconscious or asleep.  
  
"Don't worry, she's going to wake up soon." Sephiroth said, standing up.  
  
Cloud could only stare at him in disbelief. Aeris was alive? Or was it just a dream? Was he going to wake up in a few moments, anyway? He simply couldn't believe his luck. Once again he found himself on the verge of tears, though this time for a completely different reason.  
  
Suddenly Sephiroth looked up, narrowing his eyes in an amused expression.  
  
"My Lord..." Rafael started.  
  
"Yes..." he agreed and turned to Avalanche for the last time. He was silent for a while, as if considering suitable words.  
  
"All of the living creatures in Universe, humans included, have their own free will, given to them by God." he finally said "You must understand I can't guarantee you a long or an entirely happy life, for it is you who will take all the decisions." he addressed them "However, you can be sure of one thing... dying, you'll feel nothing but peace and satisfaction."  
  
Sephiroth looked at Rafael, who simply nodded. The Avalanche member suddenly blinked, because a very bright light appeared above their heads and the angels started to vanish. Only Sephiroth remained, surrounded with a soft, warm glow and thousands of snow-white feathers, dancing around him. He smiled and his blue-green eyes sparkled.  
  
"Maybe one day we will see each other again in a distant and yet a very near place." he spoke quietly.  
  
And just after finishing these words he disappeared in a flash of a dazzling light, leaving nothing but peace on the Planet... and a single white feather falling onto the ground.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dear Lord! I would never think that I would actually start to write such a story, all the more finish it, let alone post it! I know it's so stupid... I almost regret writing it... but I just couldn't help it. It's definitely one of those very impulsive fics, you know... I got this strange idea one night and involuntarily started to type it the next second. Man, I feel so ashamed.... I've created foolish fairy tale. I solemnly promise that my next story would be far better from this one!  
  
As usually, I will pray for your reviews so please just don't disappoint me! Even a three-word comment would be appreciated. However (I know I use it way too much, it's just my favorite word from my English exams!), feel free to send me a longer e-mail. So here's my address, in case you're too lazy to check it out in the author's section: it's misslucrecia@hotmail.com!  
  
Finally, I would like to thank those wonderful people who cared enough to review my previous story... Saying I was shocked or grateful just wouldn't be enough! You made me feel so happy... I love you. 


End file.
